fiction_frictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Truth Bullets/Sonic the Hedgehog
|-|Classic= |-|Adventure= |-|Modern= |-|Werehog= |-|Excalibur= |-|Violet Void= |-|Super Classic= |-|Super Adventure= |-|Super Modern= |-|Darkspine= WIP PAGE Background Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Statistics Tiering: 8-A, High 6-A, High 6-A, High 6-A, High 6-A, 5-A, 7-A, 7-A to 5-A, 7-A to 5-A to 4-A, Low 2-C possibly 2-C Key: Classic, Adventure, Modern, Werehog, Excalibur, Violet Void, Super Classic, Super Adventure, Super Modern, Darkspine Name: Verse: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Destructive Capacity: Multi-City Block level' '(Destroyed a rock calculated to be this strong, scales to Metal Sonic Kai)' | Multi-Continent level '(Likely not much weaker than his Modern counterpart as he's said to be the start of that era) | Multi-Continent level '''(Capable of fighting the Ifrit, who was said to incinerate the surface of the planet. Fought Iblis, who was the hivemind of active flames burning the surface of Silver's planet. Defeated the Eggrobo, which absorbed the life of the planet's biosphere. Fought and defeated the Hyper Eggrobo, which was powered by the Master Emerald) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable if not stronger than before) | Multi-Continent level (Stronger than his base Modern form) | Large Planet level (Can create black holes, which have been calculated to be this strong) | Mountain level''' (The Chaos Emeralds are said to have "nuclear" power)' | Mountain level to Large Planet level '(Superior to Super Classic Sonic, and fought Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos was amped with negative Chaos Energy, which split the planet, which was calculated to be this strong)' | Mountain level to Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '(Superior to his Super Classic and Super Adventure selves. Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which also kept control over the entire Babylon Garden, containing numerous stars and a black hole. Scales to Imperator Ix, who was amped by the full power of the Master Emerald, and said he would shake the universe, which was calculated to be this strong. Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which also amped the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed a star cluster)' | Universe+ level '(Defeated Alf-Layla Wa Layla, who was going todestroy the entire space-time continuum of the Arabian Nights) Dimensions: 3D, 3D, 3D, 3D, 3D, 3D, 3D, 3D, 3D, 4D Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ '(Casually dodged lasers) '| FTL | FTL | FTL | FTL | Likely FTL | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can tank attacks from Classic Tails, Mecha Sonic and Classic Knuckles) | Multi-Continent level (Can tank attacks from Knuckles, and Shadow, who is his equal) | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level | Mountain level | Mountain level to Large Planet level | Mountain level to Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level | Universe+ level Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Techniques/Equipment Explanations Other Victories: Losses: Stalemates: Category:Blog posts